dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuojiangosaurus
General Statistics *Name: multispinus *Name Meaning: Lizard of Tuojiang *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Stegosauria --> Stegosauridae *Place Found: Upper Shaximiao Formation *Describer: Dong, 1977 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1600 *Technique: 500 *Attack: **Paper (Critical): 850 **Rock/Scissors: 400 *Types: **Will-Power Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Revival Type (Fossil Card & Dr. Dino's) **Lethal Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname (Japanese): 恐竜凶器 (Dinosaur Weapon) *Name: Jean (ジャン) (Dainason) *Card Rarity: Bronze Availability It was only available in the Japanese version. *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; 028-竜; Will-Power Type) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (026-竜; Will-Power Type) *Gekizan 3rd Edition Fossil card (KS017-竜; Revival Type) *Non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card *Kakushin 1st Edition (008-竜; Lethal Type) *Kakushin 3rd Edition's Red Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-017-竜) *Non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card (Revival Type) Tuojiangosaurus Card 3.gif|Tuojiangosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) TuojiangoGeki3rd.jpg|Back of Tuojiangosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Tuojiangosaurus Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Tuojiangosaurus Card 2.gif|Tuojiangosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Owner: Foolscap (Spectral Space Pirates), Zoe Drake (D-Team) *Location: Ancient Japan, 1572 *Debut: There's No Business Like Shogun Business **Appeared In: 66, 75-76 *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Tuojiangosaurus Move Cards ;Quake Saber :Tuojiangosaurus forms a glowing crystal sword on its tail, which it uses to slice through its opponent! TCG Stats Tuojiangosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTB-025/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Tuojiangosaurus *Flavor Text: Although they lived in different places, this herbivore looked a lot like the Stegosaurus. It had two rows of plates on its back. Traveling Tuojiangosaurus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 1500 *Level: 4 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKTA-025/100, DKTA-094/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: cropped Kaku 1st arcade card *Abilities: ;Defender :When your opponent attacks one of your Dinosaurs, you can Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand. Then, this Dinosaur is attacked instead. 094.jpg|Traveling Tuojiangosaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Tuojiangosaurus was summoned by Foolscap and immediately given its Spectral Armor form in Ancient Japan during There's No Business Like Shogun Business to attack the D-Team alongside Gavro's Pentaceratops. They chased the D-Team out into the battlefield in the Battle of Sekigahara, fighting with Paris and Ace in their DinoTector forms. When the Japanese soldiers attacked Gavro and Foolscap, Tuojiangosaurus used Quake Saber against them. After Gavro was knocked away by Paris, it used Quake Saber to attack her, but she used Green Impulse, her and Tupuxuara together destroying its Spectral Armor and defeating it. Its card was presumably reclaimed by Zoe. Several recolored wild Tuojiangosaurus were encountered by the D-Team during the Jurassic Period in Bad Deal. They fled from the forest fire caused by Gigas' Magma Blaster. They were seen again the next episode around a lake after the Backlander had returned and put the fire out. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade & anime comments: **Original: 首からしっぽまで三角形の板がならんでいる草食恐竜だ。しっぽのトゲで身を守った。 **Translation: A herbivore with triangular plates from its neck to tail.It protects itself with the spikes of the tail. *It is the second Bronze rarity Earth Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Stegosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Lexovisaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Taylor's Stegosaur Card. *Along with Tyrannosaurus, Majungasaurus, Prosaurolophus, Afrovenator, Diceratops, Albertosaurus, , Achelousaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, and Opisthocoelicaudia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Red Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Tarbosaurus, Prosaurolophus, Chasmosaurus, Fukuisaurus, and Fukuiraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card. Gallery Tuojiangosaurus starting to use Quake Saber on Paris.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus starting to use Quake Saber on Paris Tuo_nagoya.JPG|Tuojiangosaurus from Nagoya TV Tou.jpg|Spectral Armor Tuojiangosaurus TCG card Tuojiangosaurus_chibi.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus Dainason chibi Monolophosaurus_attacking_Tuojiangosaurus.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus fighting Monolophosaurus (skeletons) Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:D-Team Category:Dainason Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG